Bleeding Heart
by Loveless87
Summary: Sequal to 'Melting A Heart Of Ice' The acid rain is gone, but a new danger looms over the horizon, one that threatens to break Mara and Kamui apart. Will Kamui go to the lengths he has to, to fight for Mara, or will their love crash and burn? KamuiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Heart

Chapter 1: Life Without

Mara looked around her room, it seemed to odd after she had been with Kamui and Subaru. The expensive state of everything made her feel so....pampered, and she hated that feeling. She wanted to be free, like Kamui and Subaru, she wanted to be able to do what she wanted. She had loved the felling of being free while she was with the others, she didn't have guards surrounding her all the time.

"Lady Mara, we have to be going." Christa said as she looked over at me, making me sigh. This was not what she wanted at all. it was way to....schedualed, to planned out. The same routine every day.

"Alright." She walked behind her as she opened the door out into the hallways of the large palace. The place was full of people, mostly from other regions coming to visit, wanting to come to peace or wanting something out of me. The feather was still hidden from everyone, as far as she knew, no one else knew it was here. She always carried it on my person, having it tucked into her shirt or skirts.

Mara hated it when people would try to get her to wear some odd dresses that looked like she was wearing a balloon around her waist. She prefered to wear a pair of shorts with what looked like a skirt over top of them, but there were slits all the way up the sides to the waist band, making the need to wear there was a skin tight collar shirt, no sleeves and gloves that reached half way up her forearm. If she was going to rule over that place, then she was going to do it in her own way.

She would have prefered to wear her boots, but that may be going to far. so instead, she wore black heeled boots that reached mid-calf. They were somewhat comfortable, and she could still cause damage if she got into a fight with someone.

Her long black hair was always down, brushing up against the backs of her legs. Even as she walked through the halls at that moment, the soft strands blew behind her in the wind coming in through the open windows and doors. Some of the noble families that lived in the palace as well played with their children in the couryard, other heading toward their rooms or the cooks for food.

"Lady Mara, there is a man here, who has brought his son and requested a propsal of marraige." A young woman that would always bring her word of who was at the gates, or who requested her precence. Mara nodded without word, though her stomach clentched in revultion to have to endure this yet again. Many men had come to try and take her hand and take her land, but she had calmly refused all. Kamui would never be replaced.

Walking into the room that would count as the thrown room. Two men stood a couple of yards from the thrown and once she entered the room, bowed down to her, not to their knees, but a deep bend of the waist until it would seem they might tip forward. Mara curtsied back, nowing her head, and beginning to walk over to her royal chair.

"I hear that you wish to make a proposal?" She asked, sitting down on her hair and crossing one of her legs over the other as she walked told to, for manners. Both men walked forward a couple of steps, bowing their heads.

"Yes, M'Lady, I would like to consult you on the courting of you and my son, and if there is ever a chance on such in the future." Mara scowled, and the father flinched, while the son merely looked displeased on her reaction.

"I am sure you have heard, sir, that I am not looking to court at a time such as now. I am only getting used to the thrown, and the kingdom. I wish to wait before I do of such." Her voice was firm and showed her displeasure in the situation.

"Yes, I have heard that you have rejected many suitors, and I wish for you to think on my son." He said, bowing again. mara scowled, getting up from her seat abruptly.

"I have said my final word, question it further and you will be removed. excuse me." Brushing past them, they were left to watch her back as mara walked back out the doors that she had only entered moments before, the maids waiting for her looking none surprised at her reaction to the meeting.

Mara's reaction to men had never been good int he first place, but once she returned from her dept with the other vampires, she had an even greater distaste for them. The first time someone had asked for her hand, she was not as well at hiding her reaction, and the look of pure disgust on her face seemed to make the man who had announced the quiestion run and hide, thinking that he was the reason, and not her love for another.

"Lady Mara, will you be having further discussion with-"

"No, the may stay within a guest room, but with no other reason are they to remain in my home. I want them gone by morning." Mara hissed, not even turned to look at the maid as she continued toward te garden. Upon reaching the door, she saw some of the childen were still playing, most have left to lunch time meals at the point. They smiled and waved, and mara smiled back, nodding.

"Miss Mara, there are so many flowers here." A young girl yelled as she ran over to mara with her hands full of beautiful blue and purple flowers.

"yes, they're very beautiful." She agreed and she small child giggled happily, before skipping back toward the other girls near the flowers. Mara glanced over toward the stone pathway of the garden that had been sectioned off as he own private part. She stepped across the cold stone quietly, other other kids watching as she passed through the archway.

They never followed her, everyone who lived within the palace walls knew all about the death of her parents, and knew that the new queen was the only one to go where they had died. It had been so long since anyone had stepped through this pathway that vines and bushes were beginning to grow out into the pathway, but they could easily be stepps over or around.

"Blood red, once more." Mara whispered to herself as she looked down at the dark water. It was still the same crimson after all these years. Falling down to one knee she let one single finger tip run over the surface of the blood/water. Lifting her hand once again, the small beed of red water slipped down her finger as though she had been pricked.

Looking back down into the water, she saw just in time something shiny and sharp lifted over her head, giving her only a split second before her to remember everything kamui adn subaru had taught her. Jumping to the side, a polished metal sword sit the rocks where she used to be crouched. The prince who had asked her hand now stood only yards from her with a look of death

"Where is the feather?" Mara's body froze as she continued to look at him. The feather was hidded in a pocket under the front part of her skirt(or what ever you want to call it) from when seh had placed it there that morning. She was still crouched and her hand itched to grab the small black dagger concealed in ehr boot.

"What feather do you speak of?" She asked, her icey eyes narrowed at him. she could feel her eyes beginning to burn slightly and knew that she was fighting off the golden color trying to consume them.

"The feather, give it to me and leave with your life." He hissed, taking a step forward. mara just continued to glare at him, not saying a word or moving. At least, that's what he saw. her hand was actually slowly edging closer and closer to her right boot. "Answer-" the black blade sailed past his face, leaving a long deep gash from his nose to his ear. He screamed out in pain, grabbing at his face, giving mara her get away.

The heels of her boots gave off to much sound! Dodging behind a pillar, she quickly pulled them off, leaving her barefoot, as she once again took off at a hard run. where had everyone gone? The garden's were near empty now, What had happened to all the children and parents there earlier. She had only stepped into her parents resting place for but a few minutes.

Rounding a corner, she came face to face with the boys father.

"Bitch!" he screamed, lunging at her. Mara hissed out ferely as she lunger at his also, her eyes turning a deadly gold. the silver dagger in his hand slashed across her chest, cutting open her shirt and leaving a deadly gash in her skin. mara's fangs found his neck seconds later, but she wasted no time and only broke it instead of drinking.

"Never call me such a vile name." she said to the dead corpse, it's blood dripping from her pale lips and along her chin to drip onto the floor. a searing pain his her back as she arched slightly, before turning to her offender. a long wooden arrow was lodged into her back, between her shoulders. the man holding the bow didn't even see her move before his head was yards away from his shoulders.

Mara gasped slightly, reached back and gripping the arrows shaft, before giving one sharp tug to it. Blood spilled out of the wound, spreading a large stain to her whole back. why weren't any of her wounds closing, the one on her chest was still burning and bleeding deeply.

Her breathing deepened as she looked around with lidded eyes. with the blood that was draining quickly from her body, she would have to get away fast before she sustained another injury. Slipping through the halls, she stayed as aware as she could while tryig to reach her room. Laying her ear against the wood, she made sure that no one was on the other side waiting for her, before stepping in.

"Necklace." she said to herself, running over to her jewelry and pulled two identicle necklace's off. one crimson, the other navy blue. wrapping the crimson one around her wrist, mara put the other around her neck. As she spun around, she was met with a group of enemy soldiers.

* * *

**There, Hope you all liked the first chapter of Bleeding Heart. I would love to get some reviews, but as I always say NO FLAMES!**


	2. Blood Of Mine

Bleeding Heart

Chapter 1: Blood Of Mine

Blood stained her hair as she clutched the feather tightly to her chest, her feet pounding against the ground as she ran for her life through the halls of her own home. Her pale skin was covered in the sickening red, blue eyes changed to a bright gold in the run for survival. She hissed and bared her fangs to those who stood in her way as she bolted toward her freedom.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Grab the crystal!"

Voices bellowed around her as she weaved through the halls, the sounds of others following behind her made her run faster. Wearing tight shorts that reached her knees and a collared tank top, both black, she was able to blend into some places, hiding in shadow. Her pale skin darkened by her own life source.

"Fire!"

Arrows wized past her, some nicking her arms and making more of her blood paint over her skin. She cried out as one pierced her shoulder, digging in deep. But she fept running, tears coming to her eyes and falling down her face, making a clean path through the blood. She turned another corner, reached back and taking firm hold on the arrow's shaft, then pulling it out. More blood oozed along herbody, blending with the rest. She growled as more people ran near her, but she was just to tired to fight.

"Cut her off!"

Men began to block her paths, getting in her way. She was able to dodge into places that they didn't know about, but she was running out of time. Making it to the court yard, she stopped running and held her blue necklace in her bloodied hand. Men circled around her, all holding their bows and swords. Before they knew what she was doing, she hurled herself at who she knew to be their leader, but while they thought she as going to attack, she activated the necklace.

"Kamui!"

Wind and power swirled around her, and her eyes closed as calm came over her for a split second. She felt like she was just floating in the winds, her hair flying around her. But she crashed violently back to earth as her feet touched the ground. Her blood already began to make pools on the ground. Looking around herself, she saw that the place was almost nothing like when she had left. There was green everywhere, grass, trees, vines, weeds.

A familiar smell made her look up, and she saw Kamui leaning against his twin. Even in her pain, she smiled when she saw them again. Though the land was different, they had not changed a bit. Her body was quickly beginning to go numb, but there was still the distant dull throb.

"K-Kamui..."

* * *

**I Know that this is really short, but I already have the next chapter done, and I'll post it when you all review! But I do not want any flames!**


	3. Returning Home

Bleeding Heart

Chapter 2:Returning Home

"What do you mean it's not here!?"

"I mean what I said, do not make me repeat myself."

Kamui's face was hard and stony as Kurogane nearly growled in his face. Subaru stood by the side looking sympothetic as his twin was yelled at. They had finally come for the feather and we not happy when they were told it was no longer in the Tokyo government building, or Tokyo for that matter.

"Where is the feather then?" Fai asked.

"In another world, we handed it off to someone else who could protect it. As you can see the rain here is no longer the acid from when you came." Subaru said as he motioned out the window toward the beautiful green life outside, the calm rain falling across the landscape. Kamui glanced out as well, his face softening the slightest bit, before hardening into the mask once again.

"We'll have to wait to get it later." Sakura said as she placed a calming hand on Kurogane's shoulder. They had a huge fight the last time they had come, and from the looks of it there was about to be round two.

"No, he's going to tell us now." Kurogane growled out, unsheathing his sword. Kamui glared at him, obviously not pleased about what was happening here.

"There is no need for us to go through this aga-" Kamui gasped, his sentence being cut short. His whole body quivered in pain as he doubled over, gasping. His teeth clenthed together as he tried to make the pain go away but it was ebbing through his body in waves.

"Kamui?" Subaru asked as he knelt next to his brother, concern on his face. It finally came to him, the pain. He knew why, the pain that he was feeling was not his own

"Mara..." Kamui ground out as he straightened. Moments later there was a huge bolt of lightning lighting the sky, hitting the ground a block from the government building. Kamui and Subaru ran from the room, the others following behind. Subaru helped support Kamui as they ran down the stairs and out of the bottom floor.

They stopped dead when something caught their nose, the sent of blood. Her blood. There she was, standing only up to fifty yards from them. She was drenched in her own blood, panting heavily as she clutched something to her chest. As she panted heavily, her fangs were showing and her eyes glowing a deadly gold.

"K-Kamui..." She gasped out, her body beginning to relax from her tensed posture. Kamui could see her body slowy beginning to fall forward, her legs giving out. Pulling away from Subaru, he bolted forward toward her. He just barely reached her before she hit the ground, letting her fall into his chest instead. She trembled as she opened her hand to show the glowing feather he had given to her months prior.

Taking the feather from her, he picked her up bridal-style, holding the feather in his hand beneath her legs. Mara's arms hung loose at her sides, her head falling back over Kamui's arm. Straightening, he turned to face where Subaru was standing with the small group of travellers. Sakura gasped when she saw the unconcious woman he was holding as he walked over to them.

Stepping up to Syaoran he held out the hand with the feather, which Syaoran took hesitently. Kamui watched him walk up to Sakura, gently taking her in his arms as he held the feather to her chest. Sakura gasped quietly as it disappeared into her chest, falling into a calming sleep.

Mara and Sakura lay on the bed side by side. Kamui had cleaned the blood off of her skin while her wounds healed, though there were still some more serious ones along her chest, back and stomach that would need more help with to heal. Fai sat on the end of the bed looking between Mara and Kamui, who stood beside her at all times.

"So this is who you have given the feather to?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, she was the one to cure the pollution." Kamui stated briefly, still watching Mara.

Subaru stood in the door way, also looking down at Mara. Her injuries were bad, worse then any other she had recieved, and would need the assistance of another vampire to heal them, she needed Kamui's help. She would not die ffrom her injuries just yet, but they were still bleeding.

"She's so thin." Fai mumbled to himself as he looked down at Mara. He was right. Her ribs were showing and her skin was much more pale then usual. Subaru walked over to her and gently ran his fingers inbetween her ribs. She either lost more blood then they had first thought, or has been neglecting in feeding herself again.

"Kamui-"

"I know. I'll take Mara." Kamui belt forward to gently pick her up, careful of her wounds. She gasped slightly when he removed her from the bed, blood staining the sheets where she had been lying. Leaving the room behind Kamui headed toward his own, where he had fed her the last time she was there. He closed the door to the dark room, walking toward the bed.

He placed Mara gently on top of the covers, making sure that the cuts on her back weren't aggrivated further. Kamui removed his cloak and walked over to sit on the bed beside Mara, gently pulling her into his lap. Using one of his own fangs, Kamui sliced open the ball of his palm, placing it to her lips. With her eyes still closed, Mara gently licked over the wound on his hand, drinking down the blood.

Some of the blood slipped down to her chin as she continued to lick away at his hand, letting the blood slid down her throat, even though the whole time she was still pretty much asleep. After Kamui thought that she had had enough blood he pulled his hand away, letting the wound heal. He licked at the blood on her chin, cleaning it away.

Looking down at her stomach, he was careful as he pealed the shirt upward, showing the angrry gash there that was still bleeding.

"Mara, can you rest on your stomach?" Kamui asked quietly, and Mara nodded tiredly. Helping her turn over, she laid on her stomach with her head turned to the side, her lips a bright red from his blood.

Moving her shirt up and out of the way, brushing her hair to the side, Kamui looked at the deep gashes on her back, as well as the hole where the arrow had pierced her skin. Leaned forward he licked at the new blood that was starting to seep from her wounds, causing her to gasp at the sansation. Running his tongue over her cuts like he had when she had cut herself in the caverns underground, the cuts slowly cleaned until he had cleaned away most of the blood.

"Kamui..." Mara mumbled as she looked down at him over her shoulder with glowing eyes. "My chest...feels like it's on fire." She sighed as she squirmed slightly. Kamui didn't respond as he moved to so that he was kneeling over her back, licking at the blood of the arrow holes. She jerked slightly and Kamui held her sides down firmly.

"Here, turn over for me." His voice was as quiet as hers, almost sounding tired. She obeyed and with help from him she was able to turn onto her now healed back, showing her stomach injuries now that her shirt was lifted. Making sure Kamui could see all the serious injuries he could tell that these ones weren't as severe, meaning she had been running away most of the time and they had swiped at her back while she was trying to escape. There was only one bad injury on her stomach and that was across her abs.

"Kamui, please, it's burning...." She hissed out, fighting to move under him, but he still held her still with his hands on her shoulders and legs on either side of her hips. "Kamui!" She yelled this time, nearly screaming as she pulled herself up, her hands finding his arms as she dug her sharp nails into the flesh there. Kamui winced slightly when she tore the skin open. Releaseing one of his hands from her shoulders Kamui grasped the torn collar of her shirt and pulled it low enought to see the irritated looking gash leading from her collar bone along her shoulder.

"Poison...." He mumbled when he saw the red around the cut, looking infected. Someone must have had a layer of poison on the blade that they had cut her with, but he was wondering how someone had gotten close enough to cut her chest. He knew that she was fast, from all the times she had used her speed to escape bloodworms and other creatures that had been removed from this area, as well as when she had first attacked him.

Bringing his hand to his mouth he bit into one of his finger till it bled, then held it over the slice so that the blood dripped into it. Mara's blood may heal things, but when a vampire's blood mingles with anothers, the strength and power in it would easily be enough to fight off an infection or poison. Almost instantly her injury began to close itself up, healing quickly.

"Another!" Mokona yelled as he jumped on Subaru's shoulder. "Another! Another!"

"There's another feather here?" Syaoran asked, looking at Mokona, who was jumping up and down on Subaru's shoulder like a white fluffly bouncy ball.

"Yes!"

"Do you know where it is?" Fai asked, looking over with his one blue eye, the black patch covering his other.

"hmmm......no...." Mokona mumbled afterword, stilling in concentration. "But it's here somewhere..."

"There's no other feather here that we know about. Maybe the people from the tower didn't tell us something." Subaru said as he looked at them. There was no other feather in the building, not that they knew of anyway, the only feather they had any knowledge about was the one that they had given to Mara to protect.

"Or maybe it's beneath the ground again?" Syaoran offered but Mokona shook his head.

"No, it's not below."

"Subaru." They all looked over to the door to see Mara standing by Kamui, part of his cloak covering her. She left the safty of his side and walked over to Subaru, giving him a light hug. Subaru returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her, giving his brother a questioning look. Kamui nodded the unspoken question, Mara was of good health once more.

"I said we would see each other again, if only it was of better circumstances." Subaru said as he pulled back from her with a smile on his face, which she returned.

"I'm alright now, but it's good to see you." Mara pulled back and Kamui walked into the room to stand at her side.

"There's another feather here, but no one knows a clue about where is it." Subaru said as he looked to his twin and Kamui nodded in understanding. "Any chance you may know where?"

"I haven't seen any sign that there might be a feather here, and without the acid rain it's not going to be as easy to know this time as it was before." He spoke more to Syaoran and then his twin. Mokona jumped onto Kamui's shoulder then looked down at Mara, who was staring up at him curiously.

"Aren't you cute." She said right before Mokona jumped onto her shoulder, then hiding under her hair as he nuzzled her neck, making her surpress a laugh at the soft feeling of his fur.

"Mara, was there a feather in your world before the one that Kamui and Subaru gave you?" Fai asked, still sitting on the bed that Sakura slept in.

"No, my home hadn't even heard of the feathers let alone had one. When Kamui asked me to take the feather with me I had no clue what he was talking about, I mean, I had seen the feather in the glass casing in the water before, but I hadn't a clue what it was there for, until he asked me to take it with me." Mara explained and Fai nodded, "Sorry, but my home has no feathers that you seek."

"Well it's here somewhere, it just has to be found." Kurogane said as he picked up his sword in its sheath and walked from the room. Mara watched him leave before looking back to the others.

"How would you know where to look, I've been keeping that one feather safe for a long time. It's small and can hide it's power as a self defence and a way to protect the person of which has it in their possesion. If someone here has the feather, then we might not be able to find it. No one at my home knew I had anything out of the ordinary." Mara pondered and watched as Fai walked out after Kurogane.

"We found the last one, we'll find this one." Syaoran told her with a confident look and Mara looked down at him. He was watching Sakura with such a loving gaze, a protective gaze.

"I'm gunna go, just walk around." Mara said as she passed Kamui, smiling assuringly. The building was different then the last time she had been here. The people seemed more happy, and there were less of them. Most living in other places around the now green city. Walking stright to the lower levels she went into the reservoir and her face lit up. There was beautiful green vines of flowers all over the walls and swirling up the pillars leading up from in the water.

She walked over the the edge of the water. It had been months since she had been home and this was still her favorite place to be, so calming and peaceful where no one else could go. Sitting down on the edge of the floor she looked down at the water with a small smile. She had missed this place, the only place that she had felt comfortable, here with Kamui and Subaru.

The water had gotten higher since she was last there and her feet now hung in the water, the cool feeling rushing over her. She could see where the green emerged from the ground beneath the depths and was not very surprised when she realized that it was only because she had been in the water while she was bleeding that the green grew the way it did. all of her blood had seeped into the ground there making the green grow the way it did.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
